The present invention relates to a new and distinct raspberry variety designated ‘DrisRaspNine’ and botanically known as Rubus idaeus L. This new raspberry variety was discovered in Ventura County, Calif. in February 2011 and originated from a cross between the proprietary female parent raspberry plant ‘RB629.4’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male parent raspberry plant ‘RB629.5’ (unpatented). The original seedling of the new variety was first asexually propagated at a nursery in Santa Cruz County, Calif. in 2011. ‘DrisRaspNine’ was subsequently asexually propagated and underwent further testing at a nursery in Ventura County, Calif. for five years. The present invention has been found to be stable and reproduce true to type through successive asexual propagations via tissue culture and root cuttings.